Valentines Day Surprise
by ArthurJones93
Summary: Alfred and Arthur have been bf's for a long time, and Alfred has a special surprise for Arthur on the day of love.


Alfred awoke, with tired, eyes to the sleeping face of his long time lover Arthur Kirkland. Alfred smiled and held him closer into his embrace. Arthur stirred only slightly but didn't wake up just yet.

Alfred kept looking at his sleeping companion with so much love and adoration, today was a very special day as it was, Valentines Day, a day where couples spent the whole day just enjoying each others company, and a few other things.

Alfred had been planning this day for quite a while now, he did plan on spending the day with Arthur, but he had a little something else planned as well.

Of course he was nervous, but there was no way he was going to back out of his choice. Alfred's thoughts were interrupted by movement in his arms.

Arthur's groggy eyes slowly opened to see a warm smile on his lover's face. While the smile seemed a bit too cheery this early to him, he still returned a small smile of his own, "Good morning poppet.." he said quietly.

Alfred smiled even more as he leaned in to gently kiss his sleepy lovers lips, "Good morning my darling, we gotta get up, today is a very special day, and I have some very special plans for us."

Arthur kept his smile as he cocked his head to the side, as much as he could still laying in bed, wondering the date. As soon as he realized what day it was, he didn't say anything about how he forgot the date, they had been so busy that they couldn't really do anything besides work.

Arthur kept his smile as he asked, "Really now? And I'm guessing I don't get to know these plans till later?" Which made Alfred smile, "Nope, you just have to be patient my dove." he said as he kissed Arthur's forehead.

Arthur blushed at the new nickname but didn't say anything and got up to get ready, with Alfred following close behind.

Arthur had taken a shower after Alfred, and walked into the kitchen with a towel currently being used to dry his hair. His nose was filled with the smell of multiple things being made, bacon, eggs, pancakes, sausages and so much more, "Good Lord Alfred, your not feeding an army!"

Alfred turned around and laughed, "No but this is a special day, and it is a special person I'm making all this for." He said as he walked over and gave him a small peck on the cheek before continuing what he was making.

Arthur blushed and put his hand on his cheek, "I-I agree that today is a special day, b-but I'm not so special that you need to spend most of the morning making a bunch of food that we both know I won't eat all of." he commented with a small chuckle as he took a seat at the table.

Alfred just chuckled and said, "Yeah I know you won't, at least not right now, but it's always good to have some left over things for you in the morning when I'm gone."

"That way we don't have another accident in the kitchen like last time.." he stated under his breathe.

"What was that last comment?"

"Nothing!"

Arthur scoffed and got up to make himself some tea before he noticed the pot already on and ready for the tea that was sitting next to the pot in his favorite cup.

Arthur looked over at Alfred who was sporting a small blush as he finished the bacon he was working on. Arthur smiled some as he got his tea, he leaned up and gave Alfred a small kiss on the cheek before walking back to his seat to wait for the piles of food that Al had prepared for them.

They both enjoyed the morning together, both eating the many varieties of food that was made before-hand.

Once finished Arthur gathered the plates and continued to the sink to wash the dishes. But before he could get there he was stopped by two muscular arms wrapping around him mid-drift, "Now now Arthur, " He said in a whisper next to Arthur's ear, "You can do those later, I still have plans for us today, and none involve you cleaning, alright?"

Arthur shivered at the warm breathe going across his ear, "And w-wwhat my I ask are these plans of yours?" he asked as he leaned into the embrace.

Alfred held Arthur even closer and slowly started leaving light kisses on his neck as he said, "that is something for me to know and for you to find out."

Arthur scoffed but couldn't help the smile that was forming on his face, "You're terrible."

Alfred chuckled and gave one last kiss on the nape of his neck before letting go, "But you still love me. Now come one we gotta get ready to go, these plans have things that need to be done out of the house..at least till later."

Arthur blushed and decided not to ask and to just wait and see what Alfred had planned for them. He did feel bad of the fact that Alfred had the whole day planned for them and he didn't even get one thing for him. Arthur decided that while they were out, if they happen to pass by a shop, he would get Alfred something.

It may not be what he wanted to do, since he wanted to get him something sweet and planned out, but since it seemed Alfred beat him to the punch, something that he thought might work from a shop was the next best thing.

"Wow I'm a terrible boyfriend." He mumbled under his breathe as he finished getting ready.

"Your not a terrible boyfriend Artie, I can promise you that."

Arthur jumped when he heard the voice behind him and blushed heavily, "B-but, you planned out a whole entire day for us...and I have nothing..."

Alfred just smiled and walked over to his blushing partner and held him close, "That doesn't make you a terrible boyfriend, I didn't want you to plan anything for me since I had something planned for you, nor was I really expecting anything. In all honesty I forgot that it was a day for both of us to give each other something because I was too excited with the plans that I made for you."

Arthur relaxed into the strong arms that held him close and let himself smile some. But their peace was slightly disturbed by two balls of fluff that were rubbing on their legs.

They both looked down and smiled, "I was wondering where you two were, you guys almost missed breakfast!" Alfred said as he picked up one of the cats, named Hero. While Arthur picked up the other one, Crumpet.

Hero meowed in excitement at the mention of breakfast and Crumpet growled at how loud Hero was being. Alfred chuckled and he and Arthur took them to the kitchen to get their food ready before they left.

Alfred watched to make sure Hero didn't eat Crumpets food since the other cat was a bit of a slow eater. As soon as Hero was done he cleaned himself then meowed up at Alfred. Alfred smiled and picked up the bigger cat and whispered, "Everything is ready for later, you just gotta do your part after that, kay?"

Hero meowed in response and Alfred just smiled and accepted that meow as an answer. He set the cat down and turned to Arthur who was currently making sure he had everything he needed when they left.

Alfred smiled at him as he stood up and said, "Alright, you ready to go?"

Arthur smiled back at him and nodded.

Arthur soon found out that Alfred wasn't kidding, in the least! He really did have the whole day planned out with things he had for them.

As soon as they left Alfred got them into the car to a shopping center where Arthur was happy he was finally able to get Alfred something, it wasn't much but he got him some silly dog-tags one with the UK flag and the other with the US flag on it.

Alfred smiled and took the UK flag off of it's chain to put it on the same chain as the US one. Arthur blushed and chuckled at the action and Alfred just laughed and brought Arthur close for a kiss.

After that Alfred decided, that he wanted to take Arthur to the park, just to walk around. Although, after seeing no one was there, no little kids, no other adults, Alfred chose to take it upon himself to run up to the swings.

Arthur laughed as he watched him, Alfred called him over pointing to the swing next to his. Arthur chuckled nervously and looked around again to makes sure no one was around till he walked over and sat on the other swing.

"Bet you can't swing higher than me." Al said sporting a cocky grin. Arthur smirked and started swinging, "We'll see about that."

They both started swinging higher and higher till Arthur finally called quits and started to go lower again. Alfred laughed as he jumped from his height and almost missed his dismount almost giving Arthur a heart attack.

Arthur had covered his eyes till he heard Alfred land, after checking and slowing down to a stop Arthur walked over and started beating his chest, "YOU BLOODY TWIT! YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH! WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

Alfred just laughed and caught Arthur's wrists in his hands, "I'm sorry babe, I just wanted to do it. I'm sorry if it scared you, it honestly scared me till I actually landed."

"Then why did you do it you moron?" Arthur asked while small tears were forming at the corner of his eyes.

Alfred smiled and wiped away the small tears that had formed and hugged him close, "I'm sorry Arthur..come on, I know some place that will make you feel better."

They continued their walk till they came to a building of which Alfred proceeded to buy tickets into, of what though, Arthur didn't know till they stepped inside.

And with a gasp he saw that Alfred had taken them to a beautiful botanical garden, "Oh my...Alfred this is..this is gorgeous!" Arthur stated as he started walking one direction for them to start.

Alfred just laughed and followed close behind, he knew this place would take them a while to get through, and still leave him plenty of time for what he had planned for later.

As they walked, they walked by tulips, chrysanthemums, passionflowers, a small pond with some koi fish for them to feed, lilies, roses and everything in between. As they were walking Arthur would stop them to say something about each of the plants and Alfred just laughed and listened to everything he said.

At one point as they walked they passed by a stop that had butterflies just flying everywhere. Alfred took upon himself to try and catch one, which made Arthur laugh, even more so when he actually caught one then let it go as soon as he caught it because it freaked him out.

By the time they finished going through the garden Alfred knew the sun was going to go down soon, which was just right for what he had been planning.

Alfred took Arthur's hand into his, effectively making the shorter blush and look at him. Alfred smiled kissed his hand and said, "Come on babe, let's get home, I'm not done with you just yet." Arthur blushed even more and nodded as they headed to the car to get back home.

When they got back Alfred had Arthur sit on the couch, he gabbed his hands and kissed them both before saying, "I just gotta set everything up, then I'll call you upstairs to the balcony, alright?"

Arthur blushed and simply nodded as Alfred smiled then ran off upstairs.

Alfred occasionally ran down for one or two things, making sure Arthur didn't see them, but as soon as he was done, he slowly walked downstairs wearing a different outfit, "You may wanna change real quick, I already picked the outfit, now all you need to do is put it on my dear."

Arthur blushed both from how handsome Alfred was and also from the name used to call him. Alfred offered his hand and gave the most charming smile he had, one that made anyone go week at the knees.

Arthur's blush stayed on his face as he took Alfred's hand and stood up. He was taken to the room next to theirs, since the balcony was in their room, where he was left alone to change. After changing he stood outside their room and took in a breathe.

When he opened the door he was greeted with soft romantic music playing, their room fully lit with candles. He looked out to the balcony and gasped, the sun was setting, giving a beautiful glow to the small two person table, wine bottle in a bucket of ice, and two wine glasses waiting for him.

But of course, nothing could describe the beauty he saw when his eyes landed on Alfred and the sunsets glow on him, as he gave a warm smile and offered his hand to him once more, "Shall we my love?"

Arthur blushed and slowly walked over, taking Alfred's hand in his and being guided to his seat. "Y-You do realize this is a bit too much...r-right?" Arthur stated as he sat down.

Alfred just smiled warmly, Arthur's hand still in his, and kissed his hand before saying, "Nothing is too much for you."

Arthur blushed once more as he watched Alfred sit down in his seat and grab the wine for them. Alfred kept the gentlemanly grace he was putting on with every move he made, and Arthur had to admit, that it made him just that much more attractive.

A few minutes passed by and the sun had gone down enough to where it left so many beautiful colors for them to see perfectly, it was times like these that Arthur was happy their room had such an amazing view.

After sitting there another moment to watch the beautiful colors of the sky, Alfred let out a small cough to get Arthur's attention. When Arthur turned, there was a small tint of red on Alfred's face.

Arthur was going to ask what was wrong, till Alfred started talking, "Arthur, the past few years that we have been together have been so magical and so amazing...I don't know how I even lived without you before..."

Arthur blushed terribly at his words and gave a small smile back, since he couldn't figure anything to say. Alfred then smiled and let out a small whistle, to which a moment later he saw Hero coming into the room with a meow.

Arthur looked at Alfred who motioned with his head for Arthur to pick him up, Arthur did so and saw something shining at a part of his collar. Arthur removed the collar, since he couldn't see what it was past the cat's scruff.

Once he got the collar off he covered his mouth before looking at Alfred once more who's smile just got bigger, before looking back at the object.

In his hand was a beautiful gold ring with a small blue Sapphire on the top, a blue that almost matched Alfreds eyes.

Arthur looked back up at Alfred but noticed the man had gotten down on one knee with the warmest smile he had ever see on his beloveds face smiling straight at him.

"I don't know how I went on without you before I met you...and I don't intend to find how how I could ever survive without you now that I have met you, and fallen just so completely in love with you...there is so much I want to say of how much you have changed my life, but that would take much too long and I just simply have one single question..."

There were tears slowly spilling from Arthur's eyes the more Alfred spoke, he had to look away. But when Alfred paused he looked once more at Alfred's charming smile looking back at him.

Alfred took the ring and kissed the finger that he hoped he would get to put it on soon and said, "Arthur Kirkland, the love of my life and the man whom I would die without, will you do the great honor of Marrying me?" Arthur gave a small chuckle noticing the wording Alfred used, knowing he wouldn't normally use that word.

Arthur hid his eyes in his free hand before wiping them away and said in a low voice, "Y-Yes...I will." Alfred smiled and gently put the ring on Arthur's finger before leaning up and capturing his soon-to-be husband's lips in his with a smile.


End file.
